Intersection
by Jammeke
Summary: "So you're the woman my brother killed." – Isabella and Marian meet, revelations are made, lovers are reunited and peace is found. Robin/Marian, Guy/Marian if you squint.


**Title:** Intersection  
**Author:** Jammeke  
**Rating:** K+  
**Pairing:** Robin/Marian, hints of Guy/Marian  
**Disclaimer:** Would you believe me if I told you I owned any of it?  
**Summary:** "So you're the woman my brother killed." – Isabella and Marian meet, revelations are made, lovers are reunited and peace is found. Robin/Marian, Guy/Marian if you squint.  
**Author's Note: **I've wanted to do a confrontation between Marian and Isabella since I watched season 3, but I'm afraid of doing an _actual_ confrontation. Therefore, it's mostly Isabella ranting – and Marian listening.

**Intersection**

"So you're the woman my brother killed."

The woman's black hair was tousled and her dress was torn to shreds. If it were possible for her transparent form to bleed, Marian supposed the woman would be staining the white substance beneath their feet with red liquid right now.

As it was, the woman just stood there, staring at her with a mix of curiosity and loathing on her pale face. "You are Marian." The dark–haired woman's gaze slid over the Marian's figure; a reflection of what used to be her human body. An image. Her soul's disguise.

Marian raised an eyebrow at the woman's scrutinizing gaze. "I am sorry. I do not believe we have met before."

The raven–haired lady ignored her words. "I wanted to see you," she said quietly, lifting her gaze to look Marian in the eye. "I wanted to see what you have that I haven't." Her eyes burned into Marian's, and Marian involuntarily took a step backward.

The other woman didn't back down. "They still love you," she said quietly, never breaking eye–contact with Marian. "You know that? There I was, offering them my help, my trust, my _love_." Her eyes became distant for a moment. "But they didn't accept it. Didn't accept me." Rage and hurt flickered across her pale face.

Marian didn't know what to say to that, so she chose to remain silent, studying the black–haired person before her with a careful eye. Her probing gaze was met with a scornful look and a huff.

"They still love _you_," the dishevelled woman said, letting out a short, humourless laugh. "A dead woman." The intensity of her gaze made Marian take another step back. She wasn't afraid of the woman's actions; physical harm could not come to her here. No, she was afraid of the woman's bitter words and of the pain that burned in her eyes.

"A dead woman," the other woman repeated. She laughed. It was a cold, humourless sound. "We are both dead now, Marian." She took another step closer. "Do you think that could make our tale more interesting?" When Marian didn't respond, she closed her eyes for the briefest of seconds and let out a small breath, releasing air she didn't need. "Guy's dead."

Guy was dead? Marian's gaze flickered to the shimmering images around her, searching for a familiar face. She found none. The man had not been able to leave her alone in life; would he be able to leave her alone in death? The idea frightened her almost as much as it pleased her, and an overwhelming feeling of relief and appreciation for Guy of Gisborne swept over her transparent form.

"What of Robin?" she heard herself ask.

It was quiet for a while. The figures around them seemed to be listening in as well, though Marian was sure that was just imagination on her part. The answer only concerned her, and quite possibly the scorned woman in front of her as well. Robin Hood meant nothing to the dead. They could not care less if the man breathed or not. His fate was of no importance to them. But it was to Marian.

For the first time, the other woman's smile seemed to reach her cold, dark eyes. She studied Marian's face and Marian clenched her fists at her side, a human gesture she wasn't ready to give up just yet. She knew from the way the other woman held herself she hadn't been dead for a long time either. When the dark–haired woman spoke, her voice was soft and knowing. "You'll find out soon enough."

The next instant she was gone.

Whether she'd disappeared into a burst of flames or a burst of lightening, Marian could not tell. But she doubted she would ever meet the woman again in Heaven. Perhaps she'd merely been a fragment of Marian's imagination; a beacon of hope telling her what she wanted to hear.

In the distance, she heard the faint rustling of leaves. Confused, she glanced at the apparitions around her, wondering if they heard it, too, but the looks on their non–expressive faces remained blank.

Tilting her head to the side, Marian listened more closely. It was almost as if the sound came from . . .

. . . Beneath.

The white substance beneath her feet drifted apart, and she was vaguely aware of tumbling down,

down,

down,

down . . .

Suddenly, she was surrounded by trees, bright colors, and the smell of forest air. It smelled like life. She allowed herself a moment to take in the beautiful sight of Sherwood.

And then – his voice; soft and longing, weary yet content. "Marian?"

She smiled.

And she knew that somewhere, in a place beyond this world, another woman, a dark–haired beauty, was smiling as well.

Perhaps they had both found their peace today.

**~fin~**


End file.
